


You're Worth My Wait

by pixiestyxs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiestyxs/pseuds/pixiestyxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment between scenes in 2x12. Isaac offers comfort and more to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth My Wait

Isaac runs his hands through Stiles’s hair. He’s sitting on the couch in the Stilinski living room with Stiles stretched out on it next to him, with his head resting in Isaac’s lap. They’ve been like this for a while, sitting in complete silence, with just the soothing back and forth motion of Isaac’s hand on Stiles’s head, and their chests rising and falling to even tell that they’re not just statues.

Stiles is hurting, Isaac can tell and all he wants is to make it better. He can smell the profound sadness coming from Stiles, the same as he had after they watched Jackson come back to life, and Lydia ran to him. He wishes that he could leech Stiles’s pain from him like he’d done with the dog at Dr. Deaton’s.

That was why he’d come over that day. Peter and Derek were doing nothing but argue over the pack of Alphas that were now in town. They didn’t need him for that. Erica and Boyd had run off; he hadn’t heard from them in days. So knowing that Stiles needed someone, and Scott was busy trying to help Allison through her grief and guilt, he’d come to Stiles’s house to offer comfort.

“I don’t know why I’m so upset,” Stiles whispers, finally breaking the silence between them and pulling Isaac from his thoughts. Unconsciously he rubs his face into Isaac’s thigh to keep himself from crying.

“You love Lydia,” Isaac answers, frowning down at Stiles. He shifts his hand down and rubs at the space between Stiles’s shoulder blades. Back before, his father had used that trick to sooth him, and he hopes it works the same for Stiles.

“Yeah, but it was a dream love; one of those dreams that you know is unattainable, but you dream about it anyway. I always knew nothing would ever come of it.”

Isaac shifts on the couch, trying not to dislodge Stiles from his lap. “I don’t know what to tell you Stiles; I’ve never loved like that before.”

“Maybe I’m just not meant to have someone love me.” Stiles moaned, sadness written across his face and body.

“Don’t say things like that Stiles,” Isaac says emphatically, his eyes widening in shock. “Who wouldn’t love you? You’re loyal, courageous, funny…”

“Lydia that’s who,” Stiles interrupts, sitting up and glaring darkly at Isaac.

“Fuck Lydia Martin! There are other people out there besides Lydia!” Isaac yells, returning Stiles’s glare with one of his own. Stiles jumps back in shock and Isaac tries to calm down. It isn’t often that he lets his anger get the better of him. He doesn’t want to end up like his father, so he always tries to keep it inside.

Isaac can’t smell any fear emanating from him but his hunches in on himself. Stiles looks away from him. “What do you mean?” 

“Jesus, Stiles, you have been so wrapped up in Lydia that you’ve missed what’s right in front of you.” Isaac reaches out to Stiles and pulls his face around to look him in the eye. He can see wariness reflected back at him, but Stiles just stares at him face scrunched up in sadness. 

Quickly, before he loses his nerves, he leans in and kisses Stiles. He just presses his lips to Stiles, trying to pour all of his emotions into that point of contact. He’s not planning to take it any further than this, but he’s wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss Stiles for what seems like forever.

Stiles sits there in shock for a moment, just letting Isaac kiss him before he kisses back. His hands come up to Isaac’s shoulders and he tilts his head moving his mouth against Isaac’s. He parts his lips and slips his tongue along the seam to Isaac’s mouth, silently requesting entry. Isaac obliges, opening his mouth slightly and allowing Stiles to deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, Isaac pulls back away and leans his forehead against Stiles’s. He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath, breathing in Stiles’s unique scent combined with his own, committing this moment to his memory. He never wants to forget this. “I was so scared when you disappeared at the game. Scott really had to keep me in line; to keep me from hunting down whoever took you and tearing them apart.”

“What was that?” Stiles asks breathlessly. “Why did you do that?” 

“Stiles, there’s something about you that just draws me in. I’ve been noticing it ever since I was turned.” Isaac answers, opening his eyes and drawing away from Stiles to better gauge his reaction to what he’s saying.

Stiles pulls away from him, crosses his arms over his chest and rolls his eyes. Petulantly he says, “Oh, so this is just some werewolf thing.”

“No. No it’s not.” Isaac rushes to reassure the other teenager. “I’ve always had a little crush on you. I didn’t say anything or act on it though, because everyone knew you were in love with Lydia and it was like you didn’t know I existed.”

“Isaac, of course I knew you existed. You’ve only been in at least one of my classes for the last several years,” Stiles says shrugging at him. “You should have said something.” 

Isaac chews on his bottom lip in nervousness. “Well I’m saying something now. Doesn’t that count for anything?” 

“I guess so, but I don’t know where to go from here Isaac.” Stiles scratches his neck as he thinks, “ I mean I joked with Danny about whether or not I was attractive to gay guys, but I never really thought seriously about it. Plus there’s no way my dad would believe I’m gay. He’s already told me that.”

Isaac smirks at Stiles, feeling a little better if that’s Stiles’s only objection. “There is such a thing as being bisexual Stiles. And you definitely participated in that kiss just now.”

“You’re right.” Stiles casts his eyes downward. Isaac can tell he’s uncomfortable now and doesn’t really know what to say.

“Look, I’m not asking you to do anything right now.” Isaac says reassuringly. He’s going to be a bigger man about this than most others would be. “Things are still so screwed up with the pack and everything, and you’re still upset about Lydia. Just know that I’m here and I can wait while you think things over, as long as you honestly think about what I’m offering.”

Stiles flashes a bright smile at Isaac. “I will Isaac. I won’t make you wait too long for an answer either way.”

“Don’t rush it Stiles, take your time.” Isaac reaches out to lightly touch Stiles’s hand and smiles shyly at him. “Just don’t take too long ok? Now that I’ve kissed you, I kind of want to do it again.” With a quick pat to Stiles’s hand, he stands and walks silently away from Stiles, feeling a bit optimistic about things to come.

Stiles watches as Isaac leaves his house, not saying anything to break the silence. He has a lot to think about now, but it feels as if Isaac has lifted a weight from him with his words and actions. He lies back down on the couch; he has a lot of thinking to do now.


End file.
